a perfect romance
by bethanieeve
Summary: will hermione and fred start a relationship. will it end good? or will it end in the ultimate destruction of friendships and worlds?
1. The longest summer

Hermione never thought she'd get used to the idea of Ron being with Luna, ever. She loved him, but he was always perfect for her they complimented each other beautifully. That summer holiday had gone fast and it was vastly approaching autumn, She couldn't wait to see them again, all of them. There faces had been stuck so clearly in her mind she could make out each of there freckles and harry's lightning bolt scar she could smell the scent of them, and hear there voices crystal clear she pretended to talk to them in my mind. Was she going crazy? Or was she just missing my best friends more than anything? It was august the 12th and still no sign of any letters, Had Ron and Harry forgetten her? No of course not. She sat on my bed and got a piece of blank white paper out and a piece of charcoal she started scribbeling a few pictures hours seemed to go by and she had just finished quidditch throught the ages. when a snowy white owl appeared.

"Hedwig!" she remarked.

Hedwig was one of the nicest owls, anyone had encoutered she was lovely she'd deliever letters sit and watch you write a reply then take off to the brilliant sky.  
>Hermione picked the letter up off her bed opened it and read it;<p>

Dear H,  
>Hope you're alright. i've missed you a lot. if you aren't too busy go to the burrow on the 13th ill be there and i'm guessing fred wants to see you again. He's been sending me notes all week trying to get me to owl has just taken me so long, you know with The Dursleys.<p>

I Miss you, hope your well

your best friend

H P xx

Hermione suddenly felt a great rush of admiration which soon shivered her body and made her eyes become slightly watery. she grabbed a piece or spare parchment and some ink and wrote back.

Dear H P You dont understand how happy I am to know your alright. Ive been worried sick, i have sent letters, but i guess this stupid owl(not hedwig) doesnt know the way to 4 privet drive. Ive missed you and ron and luna more than words can explain and of course ive missed Ginny. I will be there. I can't wait for our fifth year back at Hogwarts, It probably wont be as eventful as the last four but still, who knows at hogwarts. Ill see you at the burrow.

love you H xx

Hermione labelled the envelope and handed it to Hedwig, who took off through the window into the brilliant blue summer sky, as she did Hermione lay back on to her bed with the window open and felt the summery breeze through her curtains. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds sing. when she opened her eyes back up an excited Hedwig stood over the top of her.

Not again Hermione whispered. The day turned to night and the night turned cold and dark she closed her window a little further, but Harry was still sending her letters til about nine o clock when they both agreed to sleep so they could be at the burrow for tweleve o clock. Hermione fell asleep just after sending her last letter.  
>Her alarm clock chimed seven. It was time to get ready. She jumped with a start hurried down the grey carpetted stairs and made a drink and piece of toast and as she ate she decided how to get to the burrow. She confronted all her options in her head; should she get mom and dad to drive her down there, should she get the bus or should she ask ron and mr weasley to fly and get her. Hemrione knew her parents wouldn't mind as they loved spending time with the Weasleys and she knew the Weasleys wouldn't mind picking her up as they loved flying in the car over muggle suburbans and visiting her. Just as they did last year three times before taking her back to the burrow for hogwarts. Nevertheless hermione decided to get the bus.<p>

Hermione hurried up stairs and as she did she past Mrs Granger.

"Hermione, whats up?" she asked.

"Oh nothing Mum, Harry and ron have asked me to go to the burrow, so i'm going to pack." Hermione replied.

"how are you going to get there?" Mrs granger replied.

"I was going to get the train mum," Hermione breathed " but if you don't want me to go, I wont."

"Nonsense, I feel cruel not letting you go after all you haven't seen them in what feels like three weeks. Me and you father have nothing planned we can take you if you want, I haven't seen arthur in a while and I've missed Molly terribly. I think you father was going to ask you last night but he saw you were asleep and didn't bother, he shut your window and left." Her mum said.

"Hermione" came a loud voice from the room opposite "We will take you, I have to speak to Fred and George about something anyway."

"Thank's Dad," Hermione called.

Hermione walked into her bedroom, and opened a big trunk, she put her Gryffindor scarf and robes in, followed by her tie's. She walked across the room and opened her big walk-in wardrobe threw three jackets out, a pink one, a pale blue one and a white one she then threw five pairs of jeans out onto her bed, black, white, green,  
>pale blue and pink skinny jeans. Hermiones clothes were flying from the wardrobe to her bed endlessly, pink tops, followed by five white shirts, more jeans, blue tops,<br>white tops and shoes, what seemed like HUNDREDS of shoes.

Hermione then turned to her bed, which was covered.

"I think i'll try something different this year." she whispered to herself.

She then hurried back over to the other side and pulled out a white drees with blue ribbon and a pink ruffle dress. "perfect," she whispered once again. Hermione then realised her trunk wasn't big enough to hold all the clothes and her school stuff. she took out her Gryffindor scarf, tie's, robes, shirts and jumpers and placed the to one side. Hermione found a small beaded bag, one that she had a few years ago off Harry, for her birthday. Hermione whispered a spell and put all her school stuff into the tiny bag. Two robes, two scarves, three ties, five shirts, three jumpers, a few ink wells and quills and about thirty school books.

"Hermione? Are you ready yet?" Her mum called up.

"Give me five minutes mum." she replied and dropped to the floor, rumaging underneath her bed. She stood back up holding a box. She opened the box. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a silver and diamond otter charm on and there was a silver charm bracelet with the letters 'R' 'H' and 'H' the was aslo a small soft toy in the shape of an otter. These were the gifts that Harry and Ron had bought for her birthday last year. she put the box in her beaded bag and dropped to the floor once again she came out with another box a little bigger and slightly more dust on. She blew the dust off and opened it and found a book, a scrapbook. From year one - now, hermione spent every summer doing this little book her Hogwarts ticket and luggage tag aswell as small diary entries from amazing days such as the 3rd July Me and Harry saved Sirius and Buckbeak! Ron got bitten by Scabbers who turned out to be the man that led Voldemort to kill Harry's parents. Harry produced an awesome spell. The book also contained little notes from teachers, Professor Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagall and her favourite teacher yet, Professr lockhart She put the book back into the box followed by a purse full of galleons. She closed her trunk grabbed her bag and headed downstairs, Hermione gave them to her dad and called crookshanks. who came running in and jumped up on her.

Hermione picked Crookshanks up and placed her into her pink cage and sat in the car.


	2. Journey from Muggle to Wizard world

Hermione always felt sick on long car journeys especially the ones to the Burrow. She felt like something was going to go wrong. she thanked her mom and her dad once again. She was playing with Crookshanks just as they got out of the village. It already seemed hours into it. she looked out the window, occasionally talking to her parents, but mostly looking at the trees she wouldn't see for another year. Hermione never really knew what to expect at Hogwarts, the past four years had beed exhilarating and she didn't want them to change, especially know Voldemorts back for good.

About half an hour had passed and she had gotten bored already she watched the car clock tick a long to the seconds. she was soon asleep.

Hermione dreamt about Voldemort. His snake - like face appeared everywhere she looked it was a nightmare. she was running through the Grounds of Hogwarts, then the scene changed a bit and she was running down Hogsmead getting the train, where she meet Harry and Ron and they hid under the invisabilityu cloak, they hid for all the train journey. They got off and started running though Kings cross then through the whole of London. soon they reached Diagon alley and were running through that towards knockturn alley then Hermione found herself running in her own small village and the burrow, then godricks hollow before retuning to Hogwarts. Where Voldemort was waiting for her. He took his aim and she awoke with a sudden scream.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Her dad asked.

"Yes, just a bad dream, thats all Dad."

She sat up a bit more to realise the time hadn't changed much more. There was still two and a half hours left of this journey, she sighed. Hermione reached over and took out her beaded bag and decided to read to keep her mind off things. Her fingers went deep into the bag and pulled out a book 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' It was a small book with a blue hard cover and beautiful illustrations. Her favourite story was either 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' or 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'.  
>She began to read The fountain of fair fortune.<p>

"Hermione, read it to me too?" her mum asked.

"Sure.. High on a hill in an enchanted garen, enclosed by tale walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of fair fortune. Once a year, between the hours of sunrise and sunset on the longest day, a single unfortunare was given the chance to fight their way to the Fountain, bathe in it's waters and recieve Fair fortune for evermore." Hermione read. twenty minutes went past before she reached the last paragraph. "The three witches and the knight set off down the hill together, arm in arm, and all four led long and happy lives and none of them ever knew or suspected that the Fountaun's waters carried no enchantment at all." hermione closed the book and picked up another. She read that all the way through before starting another. she had read three books before she glanced up at the time again. One hour left.

stuck with ideas on what to do, she pulled her bag and put the books away. she put her hands deep inside the bag and picked out the box with the otter necklace and charm bracelet, she admired the bracelet for a moment. Looking at the plain 'H' charm to represent Harry's name and the plain silver 'R' to represent Rons name.  
>She suddenly filled with excitement as she realised that in the box there was a small light blue cotton bag no bigger than her thumb, she opened it and to her surprise there were three charms a silver otter, a silver stag and a small silver Jack russell. She put them on inbetween the initals and thought that she had the best friends ever.<p>

She put her necklace on and her little bracelet on. She thought she hadn't packed Harry's present but she put her hand back in the bag and pulled out the little red book with Harry's name on plated in gold. she pulled a spare piece of parchment out and wrote.

'To Harry, i hope you have a brilliant birthday and I want you to know I am always here for you and im going to stick with you til the very end. from Hermione, Jean and Dave. xx

p.s I hope you like your present. It's not much but it's like the dairy you destroyed in the chamber of secrets.

She folded the note and put it into the front of the book. she kept the book on her lap for a while admiring it stroking the gold lettering. Carefully she put it back into her bag. she was still incredibly tired. Hermione yawned a few times, lay her head down and fell asleep. This time she dreamt about a ginger haired boy.  
>Fred. He was playing about with his invetions it wasn't the first time she had dreamt about his prefectly shaped face, in fact she had dreamt about Fred pretty much every night. These dreams stuck out so clearly she almost felt as if though she had actually lived them. This dream was slightly different though, it was over shadowed by darkness and misery. Voldemort was there taking his aim at Fred, but luckily enough the curse rebounded onto voldemort killing him and shattering him into tiny little pieces which soon flooded the sky. The sun appeared and everyone was happy.<p>

"Hermione, Hermione. Wake up darling we are here" her mother said shaking her leg. "You were talking in your sleep again."

"Really? what did I say?" hermione asked cautiously

"You told Voldemort or whatever his name was to not kill Fred." she said.

Just as she said that Fred walked out stopped and stared at Hermione. There eyes meet, Hermiones perfect brown eyes and his matched perfectly. They smiled. Hermiones dad cut the engine and Fred opened Hermiones door, and as she got out, Fred hugged her so hard her feet wasn't touching the ground, he let go and kissed her on the cheek.

"I've missed you!" he said. "how are you sir?" He said turning to mr Granger.

"Im very well thank you Fred and yourself?" He replied

"I'm a whole lot better now you've arrived. this summer has been so boring lately my dad will be happy you've arrived he wanted to question you about this muggle object," Fred replied.

"Hello Fred," Mrs Wealsey said shaking his soft hand.

"Well hello, there Mrs granger. Haven't seen you in a while!" fred said, "come on we've been waiting for you." Fred walked behind them talking to Hermione about what had happened over the summer. Fred put his arm round her and walked causally up to the burrow down its long farm yard like drive.


End file.
